You Found Me
by marymebetch
Summary: "But, before I could, he grabbed my arm. "Miley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I miss you. And, I want you back. Do you remember that night that I can never forget?" he asked me."-Niley/one-shot


I grabbed my cup of coffee from the lady behind the counter and smiled politely at her. "Thanks Cindy," I said and walked over to my usual table with my newspaper and coffee in hand.

I sat down and looked at the paper and immediately saw the one person who I'd been trying to forget about. I rolled my eyes, put the paper down and picked up my coffee, taking a sip I looked out the window. I could feel my eyes roll again and I tried to surpress a groan as I saw the paparazzi start to swarm.

I was about to put my sun glasses on and try to squeeze out without getting noticed when I realized they already had found a victim. The victim who had been on the front page of the paper.

"Nick, when did you last have contact with Miley?" I heard one shout as the door was opened and I could feel myself sliding down in my chair. "Nick, did you and Miley really go bowling the other night, or was that photo-shopped?" I tried to contain a chuckle at that one. Of course it wasn't. You can't photo-shop something like that. "Nick, did you ever _really_ love Miley?" At that one, my interest peeked.

Apparently Nick's had too, because he looked the scum straight in the eye and asked, "How dare you ask that question? Of course I loved her! I still do!" I could tell the last part slipped out from the expression on his face, but he tried to regain his composure.

"Is there any chance that you two might be getting back together, Nick?" another asked, sensing they were onto something that would bring home the bacon.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around, finding my eyes, but I looked right back down at my newspaper. I tried to keep my breathing even, but knew that it was next to impossible.

I could tell his eyes were on me. "I sure hope so," he answered.

My head shot up so fast that I thought it might fall off, but at the time, I didn't really care. Nick just said he wanted to get back together. I knew it wasn't as easy as it sounded, but I could feel my heart start to pound irregularly.

"No more questions!" Big Rob said and pushed them all outside, shutting the door, and turning back to Nick. "You know that's going to make headlines tomorrow, little man," he told Nick.

Nick nodded but otherwise ignored him and walked right over to me. "Hey," he said, sounding breathless.

I looked up at him from the newspaper and tried to smile slightly. "Hi," I said, feeling like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.

He pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down. I could tell he knew I was nervous because he asked, "Is this alright. You know, the whole, public appearance thing?"

I nodded and looked down at my coffee. "So how are you and Nicole?" I asked reluctantly.

Now, he was uncomfortable. "We-uh-we broke up. We wanted different things, I guess. She didn't want a relationship, I did," he told me, chuckling slightly.

I giggled a little bit with him, and scooted my chair closer to his. I put my arm around him and lightly kissed his cheek. "Oh, Nicky, I'm so sorry," I said, using my old nickname for him.

He looked over at me and I could see his lips perk up at the ends. "I miss you, Miles, so, so much."

I could feel the tears spring to my eyes but I smiled a little bit back at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "We went bowling just last Friday."

He elbowed me and my smile started to turn a bit less fake. "You know what I mean. I miss you. Like, me and you. You and I. Together."

I pulled my arm out from behind him and stood up. "It's not the easy, Nick," I said and turned to walk away.

But, before I could, he grabbed my arm. "Miley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I miss you. And, I want you back. Do you remember that night that I can never forget?" he asked me.

I knew what he meant right away and I turned back to him. "Of course I do, Nick! You can never forget that night? How would I be able to? I gave you my virginity that night!" I shouted at him, creating a scene I knew I'd have to pay for later.

I tried to yank my arm away, but he pulled me closer, and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't get away.

As if I'd want too.

**A/N: Wow. Yes, I think I'm pretty awesome, two one-shots in two days? Haha, well, I hope you liked it(:**


End file.
